


Braids

by Illusion_Li



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen, platonic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: Yuri se arrepiente de haber dejado que Katsudon se acercara a su cabello. Su cabello está tan enredado que siente que se le caerá en cuanto pase un cepillo por todos los nudos que el idiota le hizo al intentar trenzarle el cabello.No quiere quedarse calvo como el idiota de Viktor.





	Braids

Yuri se arrepiente de haber dejado que Katsudon se acercara a su cabello. Su cabello está tan enredado que siente que se le caerá en cuanto pase un cepillo por todos los nudos que el idiota le hizo al intentar trenzarle el cabello.

No quiere quedarse calvo como el idiota de Viktor.

—Perdón, no creí que trenzar el cabello sería tan difícil. Tú lo haces ver tan sencillo, Yurio.

—Porque Lilia me enseñó —responde—. Tus trenzas son una vergüenza. Ni la más sencilla te queda bien.

—Por eso estoy practicando contigo.

—Como sea —bufa, pasando su mano a través de sus cabellos y hace una mueca al sentir algo pegajoso. Se voltea para ver a Yuuri y este deja salir un  _ups_  al ver que no sólo el cabello de Yuri está enredado, sino lleno del chocolate que ambos estaban comiendo mientras Yuuri trataba de seguir los pasos de la chica en el video de YouTube.

—Anda, ayúdame a quitarme esta cosa del cabello y- ¿es esto un chicle también? —casi grita al sentir una cosa mucho más pegajosa que el chocolate.

—V-vamos al baño y ya. Te ayudaré con eso.

Se dirigen al dichoso baño y Yuri mete su cabeza en la bañera mientras Katsudon abre la llave, dejando que el cabello del rubio se moje. Agarra la botella de champú y empieza a lavar con cuidado el cabello de Yuri.

Le sorprende un poco notar que el chico se ha quedado dormido bajo el chorro de agua caliente y se ríe levemente. Supone que es de esperarse ya que su nueva coreografía es bastante demandante y deja a Yuri más exhausto de lo normal. Y para que Yuri, quien tiene una gran energía, quede cansado, debe de ser una coreografía realmente demandante.

Agradece que tenga un sueño bastante pesado, de lo contrario se habría despertado en cuanto secó su cabello. Se lo lleva a rastras al kotatsu y enciende la televisión, pasando los canales hasta que se detiene en un anime de algún deporte —voleibol al parecer— y se dedica a pasar sus manos por el cabello de Yuri mientras deshace los nudos que el cepillo no logró deshacer.

Unas horas después, Hiroko llega a la casa y encuentra a Yuuri dormido frente al rubio con su mano todavía enredada entre los rubios cabellos. Su Yuuri siempre se ha visto adorable dormido; tampoco puede negar que el otro chico no luce adorable, así que toma una foto de ambos para enseñárselas después.

Cuando lo hace, Yuri está indignado al haber dejado su guardia baja, pero no podía enojarse consigo mismo, no del todo. Era imposible no bajar su guardia alrededor de Katsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón, siento que esto es muy estúpido JAJAJAJAJA. No tiene coherencia alguna y me disculpo por eso. Esto está basado en algo real :(( yo era Yuuri con una amiga, sólo que acá tuvimos que cortar el mechón de cabello con chicle... lo bueno es que no fue mucho :D pero igual se enojó conmigo ay.
> 
> Para mañana ya tengo una idea, sólo espero poder escribir bien y no terminar con un vómito de palabras como lo es este drabble.
> 
> Me disculpo nuevamente. Esto iba a ser realmente YuuYu, pero con esto me di cuenta de que, aunque los shippee, sólo puedo ver a Yuri con Otabek siendo semi-romántico y por eso esto terminó más platónico que otra cosa.
> 
> Nos leemos mañana~


End file.
